1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a handheld radiotelephone, and more particularly, to a locking device for a battery pack in a handheld radiotelephone, which is configured such that a battery pack disposed on a rear surface of a radiotelephone body is easily detachable and an installation space is minimized, thereby contributing to a miniaturization of the radiotelephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the electronic communication industry develops, a handheld radiotelephone having various functions and shapes is continuously advancing, and shows a tendency to a gradually lighter and simpler external form and to the contrary, a gradually complicated function.
Generally, the above-described handheld radiotelephone has a detachable battery pack mounted on a body as a power supply source. The battery pack is provided with a power supply terminal. When the battery pack is mounted on the body of the radiotelephone, it electrically connects with the power supply terminal of the radiotelephone corresponding to the battery pack to supply a power supply.
A locking device for fixing a position of the battery pack after the battery pack is mounted on the body of the radiotelephone is installed in the radiotelephone, and a user can attach and detach the battery pack to and from the radiotelephone by manipulating the locking device.
Attachment and detachment of the battery pack now in use is exemplified in two methods, one of which uses a guide rib installed on a rear surface of the body for slide mounting, and the other of which uses a latch mechanism for latching the battery pack at one end thereof and then pulling the battery pack downward with respect to the latch mechanism for locking.
The first mounting method is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No.: 2000-1163 filed on Jan. 11, 2000 by the applicant, and is illustrated in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a locking device for locking the battery pack 200 uses a push-type locker 105, and when the locker 105 vertically operates in a direction of {circle around (1)}, the radiotelephone 100 slides in a direction of {circle around (2)} while detachment is made.
However, the mounting method of the battery pack 200 using the above-described push-type locker 105 has a drawback in which, because the battery pack 200 is attached and detached using a sliding method in a length direction of the radiotelephone, a guide rib or groove 104 for guiding the battery pack 200 must be formed on the body of the radiotelephone 100 and the battery pack 200, thereby resulting in a space problem that prevents miniaturization of the radiotelephone, and in which when the locker 105 is unintentionally pressed in a handheld state, the battery pack 200 slides from the body of the radiotelephone 100 and separates from the body thereof, thereby causing the power supply to turned-off the radiotelephone irrespective of a user's intention.
The second mounting method is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No.: 2000-19292 filed on Apr. 12, 2000 by the applicant, and is illustrated in FIG. 2. Referring to FIG. 2, the locking device for locking the battery pack uses a slide-type locker 205, and when the locker 205 horizontally operates in a direction of {circle around (1)}, the battery pack 200 is constructed such that attachment and detachment are made in a direction of {circle around (2)}, that is, in a vertical direction. At this time, the battery pack 200 is attached and detached by rotating to and from the radiotelephone 100, centering on a connection part in which at least one lug 201 (or groove) formed at one end of the battery pack is connected to the groove 106 (or lug) formed on the radiotelephone 100.
However, the slide-type locker 205 has a drawback in which, because a user fits a nail to the lug or into a groove of the locker 205 and pulls the locker 205 for manipulation, its manipulation is not only inconvenient, but may also break the user's nail. Further, because a space for allowing the locker 205 to be slid therein must be provided in the radiotelephone 100, such a space prevents miniaturization of the radiotelephone.